


Curiosisty killed the cat

by moreissuesthanvouge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Painplay, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Teaching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanvouge/pseuds/moreissuesthanvouge
Summary: y/n is following a mark that could lead her to one of Hydra's biggest sellers and there is only one place she and the team can catch him without his security enssamble: a BDSM dungeon. Perhaps y/n research on the subject is not only because she wants to blend in, and perhaps certain god with a tendency for mischief can help her on her quest
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Curiosisty killed the cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n work is proving to be more challenging that she had originally expected, but the god of mischief is there to relief her burdens.

y/n tried to control her pulse as she approached the entrance fo the misterious stablishment, she had been following her mark for months now, SHIELD was sure he was the key to find one of Hydra's largest weapon providers, the only problem was he was a very well guarded man, never went anywhere alone, always had a shadow or two, sometimes three, following him and any failed attempt to aprenhend him could send him into hiding, ruining forever their chance.

Only to one place he went alone, the building all black on the outside, any attemp by shield to read anything happening on the inside was blocked by a complex security system they hadn't been able to crack yet, so afraid her guy would suddendly dissapear y/n had spend months doing surveillance on the place as well, it was exclusive, because only a handfull of the same people came in and out everyday. She had to resort to identity theft to have a chance of seing what happened on the inside.

The holographic screen hugged her face like a second skin as did the thight leather dress she currently walked in, the door approached with every stepped she took, soon she would be inside the radious of the bockler and her comunications would stop working.

"I'm going in" she announced to her team, she recieved confirmation on the other side and finally reached the entrance, she knocked three timed like she had seen many people do in the past months, and looked to the side, where a camera was placed, for a few agonizing seconds she thought they could see through her disguise, but the door opened soon enough and she went in.

She was expecting someone at the other side, instead a single long hall recieved her, another door waiting for her at the other end, she prayed to the heavens no other paswords was required, cause if that was the case she was effectively dead. However, much to her relief the door opened when she was still a few steps away, sensual music and a red light filled the halway, y/n kept walking confidently towards the inside.

Out of all the things she was expecting to find on the inside, a dungeon was definitely not amongst her top picks. There was a girl hanging from the cealing in a corner, ropes tied around her body, a gag on her mouth and a blindfold over her head while a woman mercilesly fisted her, y/n tried not to look impressed as she looked away, around the place people chated normaly while other were busy on their pleassure and pain games, certantly this wasnt a place she wanted to stay for too long, if somebody who knew her new face tried to make her join something she wouldn't know how to get of it.

What was she going to do now?

* * *

She dreamed about the dungeon that night, about the flogs and the restrains and the pain and the pleassure, woke up agitated in the middle of the night, a pool of excitement had formed between her legs. BDSM was something she had never tried with anyone before, it had been a thought a couple of times in the back of her mind, but she never found the bravery to articulate it and now... if she wanted a chance with her guy to she had to dive head first into that world.

She turned around in her bed and glanced at her alarm clock, 3 a.m was too early, or too late depending on how she saw it, to be awake, but it was the perfect time to visit the computer room and start her investigation, she would have to order a few books, search for a few blogs, follow a few personalities, she would be mortified if someone from the team walked in on her doing that, even if she had a reason to do so, the fact thay she wanted to try it filled with shame.

_There is nothing to be ashamed about_ , she reminded herself, she had to fear however, the never ending jokes being found in such a compromising search would prompt if it was Falcon or Stark the ones who walked in on her, the last one being the most dangerous since his sleeping scheadule was almost non-existent.

She walked quitely along the compound halls, the dark of the night being her companion, she passed her identification over the scanner for the computing room and walked in, the place was kept cold to preserve the equipement, her pijamas were barely the right material to protect her against it, but now that she had walked all the way she wasnt going to go back, so she walked to the back of the room were ventilation shafts didn't reach well and turned on a computer. 

She didn't really know where to start, how could she know which blogs were legit and which werent, was she Dom or a Sub? A sadist or a masoquist? Was there a difference?. She imagimed she was a sub, in all of her fantasies it was always her on the recieving end of things but she didn't want to find herself tied up with strangers in the middle of a mision, so it was better for her to start looking at Dom stuff. Were there any initiation books she could read? Maybe grabbing a novel like Fifthy Shades would make things easier than just reading through an entire BDSM enciclopedia, if such things existed. 

"Trouble sleeping, love?" The voice made her jump in her seat, she looked around the dark room to see where it had come from, glad her back was to a wall so Loki couldn't sneak up from behind and read her sinful searches. His figure appeared covered in darkness infront of her, he was dressed in Asgardian clothes, which meant he and Thor had probably just arrived

"Jesus, you scared me" she whispered, she could speak at a normal volume without bothering anyone she was sure, but being close to the god of mischief always made her nervous, specially if it was at 3 in the morning in the middle of a dark room.

"Wrong religion darling" he said with a dazzling smile "if its insomnia the computer screen will just make it worst"

Oh what was he doing here? The last thing she needed after a night of wet dreams was seeing Loki parading around in his tight leather outfits calling her pet names.

"Im just doing some research..." she returned her attention to screen, but before she knew the prince materialized behind her, interrupting her sentence.

"Oh dear, it's always the ones you least expect" his voice was equally filled with curiosity and delight, he enjoyed teasing her and making her blush, this little incident was guaranteed to make her life worst 

"... _for my mission"_ y/n continued, hoping he would just let her be if he knew what it was for _"_ my mark frequents a private Dungeon and that's the only place where i can intercept him, so i have to learn all i can about...this" she made a general gesture towards the screen and looked up at him, hoping the infornation would spare her the tease.

With him now showered with screen light she could see him better, the sharp edges of his face and his dark blue gaze as he looked down at her. His eyes always made her feel uncomfortable, like he could read her every thought with just a gaze. He leaned down, putting his face next to hers, Loki looked at her with smirk for a second before turning his attention to the computer

"You think fifthy shades will help you?" He asked mockingly.

"What do you suggest, BDSM for dummies?" What did he know about it anyways?...well, thinking about it better she didn't put it past him to be some sort master.

"maybe, but practice is the best teacher you could ever have" he said, dead serious, she laughed, he had to be kidding, as curious as she was about BDSM she was not about to experience it for the first time with a stranger.

"I'm not going to go in there and let a stranger whip my ass until it's raw just for research purposes" she realized too late how specific that sentence had been, she had dreamt about it earlier that night, and hoped the sarcasm on her tone distracted him from that fact.

"Who said anything about strangers?" He whispered with a velvety voice. 

Now that was an interesting turn of events, Loki had always loved teasing her but she never imagine it could scalete to something else and in all honesty the thought didn't bother her in the least, still, not wanting to take it too seriously she turned to him with a sarcastic smile on her face, trying her hardest to ignore his proximity.

"What, you have your own private dungeon?"

"Of sorts" he said, dead serious, y/n analized him, if this was another one of his teases she was going to punch him so hard he'd lose the accent.

"And you are offering to teach me" she said, slowly.

"To help with your research, of course" oh, he was serious.

"How nice of you, is it a long drive?"

"A bit, but there are always short cuts with me, love" he took her hand, and the world around her dissapeared.


End file.
